legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
The Calendar
The widely accepted calendar of Coryphiel originates in ancient times, and has carried through to modern day with few changes. The Zi'Dao of Shavhan supposedly created the calendar, and maintain it. The calendar is split into 10 months, each of which has 36 or 37 days, in alternating order. The first month, dawnward, has 36 days. Months are based on the constellations that are most prominent in the sky at the time. The constellations are named after some of the Primal Gods. Months Dawnward The month of Asolis, the Sun Chariot Dawnward is towards the end of winter, and is the start of a new year. It is usually associated with beginnings. Seaward The month of Iteris, the Wanderer. Seaward is a month of new horizons and changes. In Tyrrus, it is traditional to make new years resolutions during this month. In the Shattered Sea, it is traditional for young people to go travelling for the duration of the month. Springward The month of Arboregis, the Forest Guardian. Springward is the beginning of spring. Flowers start to grow and leaves return to the trees. Crownward The month of Imperatis, the Emperor. Traditionally a time for changes in rulership, or the securing of a strong rule. Also a time for new friendships and love. Sun's Zenith The month of Igdominis, the Flamewalker. The hottest time of the year, and the middle of the year. Duskward The month of Alunis, the Moon Ship. From this point on, it begins to get darker and colder. Earthward The month of Telumis, the World Builder. A month for crafters and builders, in preparation for winter. Stormward The month of Tempestis, the Storm Bird A time of storms and heavy rains. Most people are cautious when travelling by sea during this month, with the exception of the most hardy sailors. Starward The month of Draconis, the Astral Dragon A month of reflection upon the earlier year, celebrating its accomplishments, and mourning its losses. Winter's Reign The month of Glaceis, the Ice Serpent Winter's Reign is the coldest time of the year, and the end of the year, Festivals Tyrranean Festivals The Festival of Crowns A holiday during Crownward to celebrate the crowning of Solas Sorrowsong. A coronation that takes place during this festival supposedly foretells a reign of fortune and prosperity. Night of the Witch's Moon The Night of the Witch's Moon is an annual event during Duskward, where a lunar eclipse and a full moon coincide on exactly the same day every year. Ancients believes that on this day, the ever-watchful gaze of the gods went blind, allowing all manner of monsters to creep from the shadows and prey upon the innocent. Druids and mystics proposed many rites to stay safe on this night, the most famous being the wearing of wooden masks that looked like the faces of monsters, to confuse the monsters. In modern times, this is practiced by wearing costumes. The Festival of Steel An honourable tradition in Whytehold during the month of Earthward. Many competitions are held, such as jousting and dueling. The Festival is also sacred holiday for the Abbey of Metallurgy. Whoever wins the tournament is gifted with a masterfully crafted item from the Abbey. Aysa's Day A festival of gifting and compassion in the month of Starward, where people spend time with friends and family. Saviour's Day The day on which the Saviour's defeated Zaikerik the Betrayer, at the start of Winter's Reign. Hearth Festival Mostly celebrated in Whytehold, the Hearth Festival takes place in the middle of Winter's Reign, and is a time for family togetherness and relaxation.